The Bellmores, New York
Bellmore is a hamlet (and census-designated place) in Nassau County, New York, United States. The population according to the 2000 census was 16,441. Bellmore is located on the south shore of Long Island, approximately 27 miles (43 km) east of Manhattan, and 10 miles (16 km) east of the Nassau-Queens (New York City) Line. North Bellmore is a census-designated place (CDP) in Nassau County, New York, United States. The population was 20,079 at the 2000 census. Bellmore serves as a suburb of New York City on Long Island. The city is easily accessible through a station on the Long Island Rail Road's Babylon Branch. Also, John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport is located within 15 miles (24 km) of Bellmore, making it easy for travelers. Major thoroughfares that wind through the suburb include Sunrise Highway, Southern State Parkway, Merrick Road, Bellmore Avenue, Jerusalem Avenue, and Newbridge Road. "The Bellmores" are subdivided into Bellmore (population 16,000) and N. Bellmore (Population 21,000). The Bellmore area has an approximate population of 37,000 at this time. Also, some residents call the area south of Merrick Road (or sometimes Sunrise Highway) "South Bellmore". Bellmore is located at (40.661188, -73.529005). According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 3.0 square miles (7.8 km²), of which, 2.5 square miles (6.4 km²) of it is land and 0.5 square miles (1.4 km²) of it (17.67%) is water. North Bellmore is located at 40°41′22″N, 73°32′16″W (40.689490, -73.537910)GR1. According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of 6.8 km² (2.6 mi²), all land. As of the census of 2000, Bellmore has 16,441 people, 5,643 households, and 4,604 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 6,640.5 per square mile (2,559.6/km²). There were 5,724 housing units at an average density of 2,311.9/sq mi (891.1/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 95.4% White, .2% African American, 0.1% Native American, 2.5% Asian, 0.0% Pacific Islander, 0.8% from other races, and 1.1% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 4.0% of the population. There were 5,643 households out of which 37.5% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 69.2% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.4% were non-families. 15.8% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.91 and the average family size was 3.26. In the CDP the population was spread out with 25.3% under the age of 18, 5.9% from 18 to 24, 29.7% from 25 to 44, 25.8% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 95.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.1 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $105,976, and the median income for a family was $86,236. Males had a median income of $66,639 versus $39,241 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $32,034. About 1.8% of families and 2.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 2.3% of those under age 18 and 4.3% of those age 65 or over.